


Some wolfstar & Harry being caught with Ginny

by animehufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehufflepuff/pseuds/animehufflepuff
Summary: Harry moves in with Sirius and Remus making them promise to behave around him.Sirius and Remus make out in pool and Harry sleeps next to Ginny.





	Some wolfstar & Harry being caught with Ginny

It was the start of summer between Harry starting his fourth year and the end of his third year it was around 8:30pm at night and he was stuck with the Dursleys but not for long because he was moving in with Sirius who he found out about being his godfather as well as he was unfairly accused of killing his parents and for working for Voldemort by a friend named Peter Pettergrew who was the true enemy and also found out about Remus Lupin being friends with his father as well as his godfather and how Remus is a werewolf and he had feelings for Sirius which in turn started their relationship and Harry living with them because even though he knew about them he still wants to live with them which filled Sirius and Remus with glee.  
Harry at the moment was packing all his things in his trunk starting with his clothes and then his school things with photo albums as well as his sneak a scope and snitch.Once he had everything in his trunk he locked it and ever so quietly so as not to wake the Dursleys so he doesn't have to put up with them, brought down his trunk and hedwigs cage then sat them down in front of the front door and then went up to bed and fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.  
In the morning Harry was woken up by the sun just starting to rise and Harry again smiled hugely when he thought about what today would bring for him so he jumped out of bed and went and took a shower quickly so he could get out of here as fast as possible. When he was finished he dressed went downstairs moved his things out of the way of the door then brought them out onto the side walk and stuck his wand out the next second the knight bus was in front of him with Stan looking at him happily.  
"So where are you going to this time Harry Potter?"  
"Hi Stan, I'm going to 12 grimmauld place."  
Stan helped Harry with his trunk then Harry sat down and noticed he was the only person on the bus which was good because that means he will get there faster after a few minutes they arrived, he looked out the window noticing Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway with huge smiles on their faces waiting for Harry with baited breath making Harry smile too. He got up and go out off the bus and saw Remus grabbing his trunk then was consumed in a hug by Sirius.  
"Welcome home prongslet."  
Harry smiled feeling warm inside.  
"So are you ready to see your new room Harry?" Remus said as he walked up to them.  
"So much."  
Sirius led the trio into the house and up the stairs to Harry's new room with Remus taking up the rear while levitating Harry's trunk, once they reached the room Sirius moved aside and let Harry open the door walking in Harry was astonished he had a cream colored carpet 3 of the walls were painted a warm gold color and then behind his queen sized bed was a accent wall in Gryffindor red on each side of his bed has a nightstand and on the ceiling was a ceiling fan with light for the room when it got dark.  
"So what do you think Harry?" Sirius asked.  
"It's brilliant." Harry said happily.  
"Well why don't you get settled in and then come down stairs and he will have dinner ready how's shepherd's pie sound?" Remus asked.  
"Wonderful."  
After he got settled in and put everything away he came down stairs to find Remus putting the food on the plates and Sirius talking animatedly about how happy he was to have Harry here then Remus noticed Harry and told him to come sit down while they ate they got to know each other better by the end Sirius and Remus were pissed off but Harry had made them promise not to do something crazy so Harry quickly thought up something to get them to calm down then he remembered that they had a pool in the backyard.  
"Hey what do you guys say to getting into the pool?" Harry asked.  
Sure." Sirius and Remus said grudgingly.  
So they got dressed and headed to the pool while they headed there Harry grabbed a volleyball and they played for a while with Harry and Sirius on one team and Remus all by himself, Sirius because he was in slick black swim trunks and he was just generally hot the water as it splashed around him got Remus aroused slightly so when he finally had enough he just caught the ball and put it in the water and went and groped Sirius' ass making him go red in the face making Harry roll his eyes and Remus smirked Evily after that they all just decided to swim around a little until Harry got tired of swimming and got out leaving the two alone, Sirius turned to Remus and stuck his tongue in Remus' mouth making him moan slightly and pick him up slightly put his legs around himself forcing Sirius to put his arms around his neck as they made out Remus reached behind Sirius into his trunks and pressed a finger into his but making Sirius gasp in pleasure and stop kissing him.  
"Remus that feels weird but good."  
"Good."  
Then he starts making out with him while starting to finger his buthole open when Sirius was getting close he stopped and let his legs down and pulled his trunks down making Sirius more aroused and a little pre com to come out and then he got his own trunks taken off, Remus picked him back up he used his tongue to distract Sirius while he pressed his dick into his buthole making Sirius gasp again in pleasure and gripped his hair in retaliation making Remus thrust as hard as possible into his lover making Sirius see stars, he continuously thrusted into him while making out with him until they reached their peak and exploded with amazing numbing pleasure, Remus pulls out and let's Sirius lean on him until he gets his strength back. They touch foreheads and look lovingly at each other then got out of the pool and towel dryed off.  
They got to their room and put on underwear and pants then went to bed themselves.  
In the morning Ron calls waking Sirius and Remus who head down and Sirius picks up as Remus starts making pancakes for breakfast with bacon for the side.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Sirius can I talk to Harry?"  
"Sure hold on."  
Remus decided to go with Sirius and they headed up and knocked softly on Harry's bedroom door whom they get no answer they peek in and immediately notice Ginny in Harry's arms, they turned around and walk back down and Remus finishes making breakfast and Sirius told Ron Harry would call him back and Ron said ok then he hung up and set the table.  
Harry smelled the delicious food waking him up and sees Ginny still sleeping and smiles fondly but then realizes his situation and starts to go a little red and decides to get it over with and heads down stairs meeting Sirius and Remus in the kitchen.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey prongslet, hey kiddo."  
"So."  
"So, you had Ginny nice one prongslet." Sirius smiled.  
"Sirius really behave yourself."  
"Harry cub that was not appropriate."  
"I know."  
"Well Ron called and asked to speak to you that's how we ended up finding you too together."  
"Oh." Harry feels his face go completely red with emberressment.  
Sirius says go get Ginny before breakfast gets cold."  
"Ok."  
Harry goes and gets Ginny and they come down together fully clothed and they all sit down and silently eat breakfast and then Remus and Sirius say goodbye to Ginny and she floos home, Harry calls Ron tells him what happened and he says alright.   
The end


End file.
